mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abcron
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan games page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 16:39, May 23, 2012 I'm impressed Excellent work on the Dreamy Rainbow article. Keep up the good work! -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :WHAT ABOUT ME?! I WAS THE ONE WHO PRACTICALLY GAVE BIRTH TO THAT ARTICLE AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE GAME SDFVSDFVDFV *Shot* Nah, just kidding. Also impressed. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Abcron 07:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) from Turquoise Shade Turquoise Shade 06:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me Turquoise Shade. I'm glad you liked to concept of my cheesy movie :D filming will be soon REALLY SOON as soon as a part is uploaded Ima send you a link is that alright with you? Turquoise Shade 06:11, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good to me.Abcron 12:12, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Changing my profile pic... I'm not too happy with the profile pic I have now, and I don't want to use one of my own drawings (I don't want to have a badly drawn human female as my profile picture on the My Little Pony Fan Labour wiki.) So i'm just going to temporarily change my profile pic to something I randomly found on the internet. Just untill I can get my animator friend to draw me something decent. Yes... I am talking to myself. Abcron 05:14, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers Regular users can't rename files, so don't worry about not being able to earlier. But you contribute a lot to the wiki, and I've thought for a while you should be granted more responsibility. If you don't have any objections, I'm going to give you administrator privileges (which will, among other things, allow you to rename and delete files). --Tulipclaymore 05:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've only been editing for 41 days. However, if you're sure about this, I'd be honored to take this responsibility.--Abcron 05:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I had honestly been thinking about the same thing, for a while too! Do you want to do the honors, Tulip, or should I handle this? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I got admin powers for the sister wiki after 46 days and that worked out okay ;). --Tulipclaymore 06:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Gee, thanks guys.--Abcron 10:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Woah woah woah woah. Let me get something straight. You mean to tell me you're taking a user that's been on wikia literally a month and a half (NOT JUST THIS WIKI, MIND YOU, WIKIA IN GENERAL), and you're making him an admin over SEVERAL USERS who A- Have been on wikia MUCH longer than that, B- Has experience editing wikias and generally wouldn't f/ck stuff up a lot?? Good f/cking God. Let me list several candidates who deserve the adminship FAR MORE for several PRETTY MAJOR REASONS. Lightsaber Guy: Yes, I'm vouching for this guy. He's been on this wikia FAR longer then this guy, has much more experience editing wikia, and generally seems to know what he's doing! Hell, he's 3rd f/cking place in the rankings!! Who's the top two?? THE OTHER TWO F/CKING ADMINS. Hell, that alone should be a BIG F/CKING POINTER saying that he MIGHT know what he's doing!! Granted, it's just badges, but STILL. It also doesn't help that he's not online a lot. SHUT UP THAT'S NOT THE POINT. F/ck, even I'' would make a better admin! Why?? I've been on wikia ''3 f/cking years, as apposed to a month and a half, an admin of 2 different wikias, (4 if there weren't bad factors contributing against this, I.E no active bureaucrats), have increased privileges on a different wiki (I.E, I have rollback privileges, but not exactly an admin), and can script worth a f/cking $#!^, and you mean to tell me you didn't take ANY of this into account when you appointed this guy as an admin?! GOOD F/CKING GOD, MAN. I mean, that's not to say I don't have faith in this guy, I just find this to be a... VERY STUPID decision. I mean, just look. You have several users who's been on this wiki for a long period of time, who's generally helped with cleanup on several pages over the past few months, and who knows what they're doing, and you go and make a user who's been on wikia for literally a month and a half a f/cking admin? If I told that to some friends of mine on a different wiki, they'd ask what the f/ck was wrong with the bureaucrat! And f/ck all, you want proof of my claims?? I'll f/cking give you proof... if you ask. (Not going through the $#!^ I have in mind unless I f/cking have to.) So yes. Care to explain your reasoning?? UNLESS I'M MISSING SOMETHING PRETTY F/CKING MAJOR HERE.(How much you want to bet I might just get blocked for this message?) ALSO, because I'm certain someone will say this, NO, this is not because I'm jealous or some stupid bull$#!^ like that. I'm passionate about my work. If a different, more suitable person was made admin, I would have not said a word. I.E LSG, or, you know, ANYONE WITH EXPERIENCE ON WIKIA THAT'S MORE THEN A MONTH AND A HALF. And now, for a suggestion if you really find me and LSG to be unsuitable for adminship. Instead of jumping the shark and making a fairly new user admin, what you should do is, instead, monitor him over time. And no, I do not mean wait 3 days and go "WHOOP HE'S GUD". Instead, observe his actions over time. And after a while, say, when he gets to about 1,000 edits (This is not as daunting as you might think it is. Hell, in a years span on a different wiki, I have 7 times that amount), then determine to see if he's still fit for admin. It's not that I don't like Abcron, I just find that making a fairly new user admin is a pretty bad idea. Believe me, I've seen similar experiences with this kind of thing. It hardly ever ends well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :While I appreciate your concern, both Tulip (quite clearly) and I felt that Abcron would be the best candidate for a new admin. As far as the being new to Wikia, that really doesn't matter, as he had demonstrated that he would edit loyally, and make good quality edits. As for experience on other wikis with being an admin, again, while that can help, it doesn't necessarily make you more qualified than a newer person. :As for the reason LSG was passed over for being an admin, sure, the inactivity factored into it (and badges don't really mean squat when evaluating the quality of a contributor; sure, they can give you a general idea of how hard a worker the person is, but in order to really get a feel, you have to look at the person's contributions), but his attitude was the major reason for it, at least for me. He often has a very trollish attitude, based on the comments I had seen. In fact, that's a major reason I passed over you, too: your often grumpy attitude, while fine to have as a regular user, is not a quality I look for in an admin. :Two more things: a user was made an admin on our sister wiki way back when after his first 10 edits (I'm pretty sure he had only been registered with Wikia for a couple of day), and now he's one of the bureaucrats, so it definitely doesn't always turn out bad, and I have all the faith in the world that Abcron becoming an admin will have been a good decision. Also, finally, your message seems to imply that Abcron doesn't know what he's doing (this part specifically: You have several users who's been on this wiki for a long period of time, who's generally helped with cleanup on several pages over the past few months, and who knows what they're doing, and you go and make a user who's been on wikia for literally a month and a half a f/cking admin? ), and based on his edits, I think that's clearly false. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 07:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :>Admin of several wikias, has plenty of experience with coding, page making, image editing, etc etc. :>Has also assisted in the cleanup of several articles, for example Dreamy Rainbow :>''not as qualified as an admin as a new user who's been on wikia'' for a month and a god-damned half :> :...I seriously have no comment for that. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That rant certainly hasn't helped your chances. Administrator privileges are not a reward for being a long-time contributor, they are primarily a tool to help someone make the wiki better and a show of confidence that they won't abuse the new powers. Other bureaucrats elsewhere may have a different philosophy, but I give admin powers to people who show dedication to the wiki by consistently creating new articles and cleaning up old ones. That's the most important prerequisite; other points I consider can be found here. If it turns out it was a bad choice, so be it. It can easily be taken back, after all. But I have faith in Abcron, or I wouldn't have taken this step. ::If you want to change mine and apparently Jonny Manz's opinion regarding how qualified you are for this wiki (which, like it or not, is frequented by people younger than you), start putting your experience to good use by expanding and cleaning up the wiki, and by exercising restraint when it comes to dealing with other users. I don't care how old you actually are (I don't care how old Abcron is either), you could be 13 for all I care, but an administrator needs to behave like an adult. Continually dancing on the edge of inappropriateness, which you appear to delight in, is not adult behaviour. --Tulipclaymore 14:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd carry this on longer, but quite frankly, I just got back from work and am about to pass out. Yeah, that's right, I don't feel like arguing right now. The !@%#ing sky is falling. ::Pretty much, in short, I really don't want to be an admin. I was using myself as an example and building a case based on that. I'm currently busy monitoring two other wikis, one as an admin and the other as the "adopter". And I'm also monitoring a 3rd wiki, with enhanced rights, as currently we are experiencing a vandalism problem. And there's the fact I'm trying to write a !@%#ing story, and I don't need the strain of another admin job slowing me down. And there's the fact that I'm gone during several hours of the weekday due to work, so yeah, I'd be a bad admin because of that. ::Blah blah something about not needing 3 admins blah blah I'll carry this $#!^ on later when I'm not struggling to keep my head up. ::Oh, and one last thing about the "age" thing. I don't give a $#!^ if someone's older or younger then me. What I give a $#!^ about is how thick they are. If they're not thick, I don't care if they're twice as old as me or twice as young. I care about intelligence, not about age. For example, there's a user on a different wiki who's about 12 years old. He's fairly smart and not annoying as hell, and we get along just fine. Hell, a bureaucrat on that particular wiki is younger then me, and we get along just bloody fine. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::You expressed disbelief that Abcron was made admin over other users. I told you why. For reasons I won't go into right now, we do need a third administrator. Abcron seemed the most capable candidate. --Tulipclaymore 02:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Community corner I have added your name to the active administrators list at the bottom of MediaWiki:Community-corner. If you feel that you are not comfortable yet with fielding any potential questions from new, inexperienced users, feel free to remove yourself for now, as being an admin now, you can edit in the MediaWiki namespace. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 06:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) OH HEY I HERD U WAZ IN CHAT TRYING TO FIND ME (I GUESS). WELL I'M THERE NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I left like... an hour ago. Maybe next time. -- Abcron 03:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) deletion HEY! I WISH YOU DIDN`T DELTETE RIDE OF THE HOPE PAGE! :(—Preceding unsigned comment added by Pinkielover (talk • ) :I checked the deletion log, and couldn't find any page with that title. Perhaps the page had a different title officially? -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 17:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Since we are discussing page deletion. Is it just me, or is the page count for this wiki 80 or so pages less than it was yesterday? I thought we had right around 350 or so pages, but now it's telling me we got 273. -- Abcron 02:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I dunno; all I can think of is that a lot of pages were moved into the Workshop a little while back. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, i get it now. Do mean the "Ride of the Hoop" article? We merged it, you can find it on the Ponymations/Season 2 page. -- Abcron 02:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Page requests I am relatively new to this wiki, so I understand if these requests will be rejected, but I'm not sure where else to turn to when it comes to making a new page. Therefore, I've felt it best to bring up my thoughts with an administrator such as yourself before taking any other action. Anyway, there are two moderately large fan projects that I have noticed are not on this wiki: the Pony POV Series by Alex Warlorn, and The Lunaverse by RainbowDoubleDash. Looking back on the wiki's history, I've noticed that someone has already made an attempt to create a page for "The Lunaverse", but you have since deleted it since it had "no content besides the default guide". Anyway, the "Pony POV Series" (no relation to Max Gilardi's PONY.MOV) is an ongoing fan fiction with an alternate setting from the show, focusing mainly on the gradual recovery from the psychological scars left on the Mane Six as a result of Discord's mind games during the events of "The Return of Harmony" in the canon series. The story is currently broken into three seasons ("Reharmonization", "Preals", and "Butterflies"), plus one prologue season ("Discorded Ponies"), each of which is subdivided into multiple chapters. There is also a parallel storyline titled "Dark World", which depicts an alternate dystopian future where Discord has taken over and the Mane Six serve as his slaves. All of Warlorn's works (including the "Dark World" storyline) can be found on his deviantART account. He has also included stories written by other people that are set in the same fictional universe. Also of note is an audio adaptation of the fan fiction, produced by Louis Badalament, with Warlorn's full permission and support. More information on the audio adaptation can be found here. "The Lunaverse", in retrospect to all I've said about the "Pony POV Series", does not seem nearly as ambitious, but is still shaping up to be quite expansive. Simply put, it is set in another alternate universe where Princesses Celestia and Luna have switched their roles from the canon series' prologue (Celestia turns evil and is defeated by Luna), leading to a completely different set of ponies—Trixie, Raindrops, Carrot Top, Lyra, Ditzy Doo, and Cheerilee—to become the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Just to reiterate, I am fully aware that these details alone will not be enough to create adequate articles for this wiki. However, in respect to these two ambitious projects, I would like to incite interest in both including them in this wiki and helping them meet the standards of article quality. I thank you for your consideration. Immblueversion (talk) 17:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : If you want to make a page, go ahead and make it; you don't have to ask the permission of an administrator (such as Abcron or myself) to do so. If you feel the pages will be too much work to do in one go, you can create them in the Workshop first, then either move the page yourself, and request an admin to delete the redirect, or ask one of us to move it for you. Also, we provide preformatted page guides to ease new page creation, and also standardize it, somewhat. Since it appears that both of those are fan fictions, you would just type the name of the fiction into the "fan fiction" field, and click the corresponding button. See, that's what "The Lunaverse" page was; some user just did that, and then, instead of altering the preformatted guide that came up, they just hit "publish" and left it. :You just have to summarize the fics (whether you want to make a separate page for each one, or just a page for "PONY POV" or whatever, is completely up to you; just use your best judgment), and also, mentioning the derivative works would be very good, though I'm certain that's all covered in the guide. One other thing to note is that you don't necessarily have to put an external links section; you can just fill in the appropriate fields in the infobox fanfic template (i.e. for a FIMFiction link, you'd just put a direct link to the story on FIMFiction in the "fimfiction" field). :One other thing to note: are any of the stories "mature content"? If so, then is mandatory; and if any of the stories are ongoing, you can use , but it's not mandatory. If you need any more help (like when making entries on the fan fiction hub page), don't hesitate to ask me, or one of the other admins.-- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) stubs Lol, sorry about the stubs i made. Unfortunately, im too lazy to finish a page. That is my fatal flaw. --- :Well, if you would include external links in your articles, and a bit more content, then you could easily create the pages in the page workshop, and come back and work on them at your leisure (or other people could), as the timeline for deletion is much more relaxed there than the main namespace (and that's by design). -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank :D Thanks remind me again, I though the picture would give a "bad image" to this wiki. :P General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 15:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, one of the purposes of this wiki is to deal with all the "Rainbowactive and Pinkiehazardous" material that serve no place on the Friendship is Magic wiki. -- Abcron (talk) 16:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::What "Rainbowactive" and "Pinkiehazardous"? It seem like a pony name? And what is Pinkiemena? It the Pinkie Pie turn to crazy in episode "A Party of One"? General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 03:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm fairly certain "Rainbowactive" and "Pinkiehazardous" are puns on "radioactive" and "biohazardous" respectively. And yes, Pinkamina is the fan name for Pinkie's crazy form in Party of One (part of her full name, Pinkamina Diane Pie, as revealed in The Cutie Mark Chronicles). -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ouu, well, Pinkamina Diane Pie, really horror :P General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 07:11, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Sorry about the abrupt period of inactivity y'all. Apparently all the water running through my internet cables rusted the ending connection, so I had to get it replaced. It was fun while it lasted, but I think it's time to get my poni back on. -- Abcron (talk) 16:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin How does one become an AdministratorOrionpaxg1 (talk) 21:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :At this point, I'd say make significant contributions to the wiki; though I imagine in the future, if/when the community grows, this wiki will adopt a similar policy to what the FiM wiki uses.-- This is Jonny Manz, 23:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm ranked numder 8 on this wiki, those that count?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 01:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::No, sorry, badge count/achievement point totals are not good indicators of strong contributors. -- This is Jonny Manz, 02:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ive been here longer then imperfectIX and made more contributions then him, and you made him an Admin just because her requested it?! explain why when i requested you said no Orionpaxg1 (talk) 12:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Just a Question? Hey User:Abcron i just wanted ask you something, what do think about my OC Pony?? I was inspired to create my OC Pony from Ansem, Amon and several villains. -- Bleck11 :Yeah, I saw him when you first posted him. I honestly have nothing to say about him. I might like him better if he was a character in some form of media that I happen to like, but I can't make desicions off of a picture and a description alone cuz that's how I roll. -- Abcron (talk) 12:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I see, well thanks anyway! :) -- Bleck11 :::Yeah, sorry I couldn't be more help. -- Abcron (talk) 12:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yes, I know, I got your message once, please, stop sending it to me. -- Death from Cuteness (talk) 17:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :If you must know, Daipenmon happened to be the guy re-adding it most of the time. Don't ask me why. At any rate, I know I already mentioned this on your talk page, but please stop removing the pre-recorded message. -- Abcron (talk) 18:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hi, Abcron! Minty Fresh Adventure 2: Always the Bridemaids ready for deleted. Well, it is hard to create a article, plus, I've no permission to do all. Bye for now. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 09:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for bringing it up. Looks like Jonny took care of it already. Also, you don't need permission to make articles. -- Abcron (talk) 18:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Ou, well, thanks, Abcron! General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 10:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) question from BruticusthePonySmasher Quick question when I come back all my points and rank will still be their BruticusthePonySmasher (talk) 22:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm Orion BruticusthePonySmasher (talk) 22:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :I would think so. Your points and rank are a part of your profile. The numbers only go upwards, and they don't reset (except for your consecutive days acheivement of course). Sorry for the late reply. -- Abcron (talk) 15:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus One of the local powerplants are having problems again, so I get to experience some complex blackout schedule that puts me in the dark for 15 hours a day. Until they work the electricity problems out, or until I adapt to this somehow, I won't be wiki editing. -- Abcron (talk) 22:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well that was over quicker than I expected. Folks told me that they would be doing this till February. Apparently not. And just when I was starting to enjoy sleeping half the day away. -- Abcron (talk) 09:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC) lucky edit I got the lucky edit badge! thank you all for building up the edits so I can finailly have one of those medals :)Orionpaxg1 (talk) 13:45, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :That's nice dude. How about next time you announce that on your talk page instead of mine? -- Abcron (talk) 14:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) About a blog!? Hey Abcron i just wanna ask, could you please delete this blog for me?? -- User:Bleck11 (talk) 23:04, January 27, 2013 :The only reason he wants you to do so is because someone criticized a character he made, and now he's acting completely butthurt over it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:06, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::That's irrelevant; while that may be true, it's his blog, and he has the right to request its deletion. -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Feh. I just figured I'd state the real reason he wants it deleted. He's got another one he wants deleted as well. For the exact same reasons. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:18, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey just to let you guys know, the reason i wanted it (the blogs) to be deleted is because that "i had gained the answer i needed" and that it is no more reason to ask for more, thats all. :) Not because that i am acting/feeling completely butthurt over it, that is not me at all, that's irrelevant! P.S By the way Abcron could you delete those blogs as well, sorry i forgot to ask you about them. They should have been deleted long ago. :) :Sure thing. Sorry I didn't get a chance to look and comment on latest one before it's deletion though. -- Abcron (talk) 12:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Its ok. :) However thank you so much for helping me "my friend" (i sure hope it is ok that i am calling you a friend), you can see my OC Draconequus character here, if you want. :D -- User:Bleck11 (talk) 17:39, January 28, 2013 to make custom pony characters Do you know a place where everyone goes to make theri own custum pony charater?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 17:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean where you can easily make pictures of OC's? If so, then you might want to check out General Zoi's Pony Creator. -- Abcron (talk) 17:50, February 22, 2013 (UTC) catching up to you on the leaderboards abby my friend id watch out, General darkmoon is catching up to you --Orionpaxg1 (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :I know right? He has uploaded over 597 images over the course of 517 edits. He earned every one of those edits. If only Manz would hurry up and get an image control group going, then we could give him Image Control rights. You're not too far behind either you know. Perhaps you might just one-up me while I'm still wallowing in my reduced activity stasis. -- Abcron (talk) 19:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::hey, where friends right? :D :::Sure, about as much as one can be friends with other people on the internet. But IRL I'm quite the douchebag to my friends. ;P -- Abcron (talk) 19:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, I just do what I wanna do :P, I don't care much if I the first. We're just a contributor. I do what I want. Ok? Darkmoon (reply) :::::Of course. Wiki editing is all in good fun in my opinion. -- Abcron (talk) 12:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm right behind you--Orionpaxg1 (talk) 17:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sparkle Foaly Matripony characterization details Hey, Abracon, I see you deleted the part of Twilight Sparkle in Foaly Matripony. Still, adding that she is married to Francis seems like an imprtant detail...what do I do if Episode 9 mentions that? -- :I see your point. However, I'll reword it so it keeps the episodes own summary to a minimum. -- Abcron (talk) 07:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, my name is Raven, and I'm really new to the wiki. I just wanted to ask...what should I do first? ~Raven :Hello Raven. If you want a quick rundown of stuff to do, take a look at the How to contribute page. Hope that helps. -- Abcron (talk) 04:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thankyou! ~Ravenstream 21:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) a blog Dear Abcron, if you can. Is there a possible way to undelete my blog? I deleted it a long time ago, but I want to see it again for an occasion. User:Haedman/Sig --"War has changed." 15:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Taken care of. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Go look at Ask the cruesaders on tumblr! Hello... Your profile page is... nice Macks2010 (talk) 23:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC)